Bakacosplay Wiki
''' Welcome to the Bakapedia! The new B.A.K.A.Pedia is a collaborative website about B.A.K.A.Cosplay that anyone can edit! The Bakapedia was created by the members of B.A.K.A.Cosplay, to have a place to store important information regarding the organisation. It was also created for the visitors of B.A.K.A.Cosplays website, as a place where questions could be answered quickly. Enjoy browsing the site as you explore more about Swedens largest Cosplaygroup! '''Pages to mention: Can't find your way around? Start here! Members - Check out the members of B.A.K.A.Cosplay! Cosplay - Check out all of the costumes made! Skits - Check out all the skits preformed, they got links to the videos as well! Videos - Other videos we've made that aren't actually skits, this includes tributes, random videos when we're out in town and so on. News *B.A.K.A.Cosplay grouping up again At the moment, B.A.K.A. is working on a major Mass Effect project. Not every member, but Mitternacht, Sedra, Reik and Herman is. Hopefully more will want to join as well! This project will show its results on NärCon this summer, hopefully with an awesome photoshoot. 2012-03-05 * B.A.K.A.Cosplay attended Uppcon:10! B.A.K.A. went to Uppcon and we had a hell of a time! Together we performed our skit and took stupid photos and such things we always do. Congrats to Sedra for taking the prize as the "costume of the year"cosplay award with her Gundam F91 and going as Swedens first representant for Euro Cosplay Championships in London! Also congrats to Mitternacht and Reik for taking the "Best preformance" and "The public's choice" awards with their stunning Siam Siam costume! Where else to find us Follow us on twitter! http://www.twitter.com/BAKAcosplay Our official youtube page! http://www.youtube.com/user/BAKACosplay Most of our skits and stuff can be found on mitters youtube page: http://www.youtube.com/user/MonkeyDRuffy Quotes! Fisk: Mitternacht: But, maybe GollumsWife can be Saria (Note: Pronouncing "seraia") Fisk: Err... Who's Seraia? Mitternacht: You know, Saria! Fisk: Who is that? Mitternacht: SARIA!! (Note: Pronouncing: Saa-ree-a) Fisk: Ahaah! Saria! Of course I know who...who... who is that? Note: This was during a phonecall between Fisckpinne and Mitternacht, talking about the next upcoming Cosplay - Zelda. '' 'Taiki-san' Taiki-san: "Actually, Tsunade's busy right now, since she doesn't have two...toffsers to put up her... fleeters... so I'll just stop recording." ''Note: Mitternacht and Taiki-san were cosplaying Naruto.And as Tsunade, Mitter needed to put her hair up, while Taiki recorded it. But he forgot the words for "Hairband" and "Ponytails", so he took the swedish words for it (Toffsar and flätor) and made it sound more english. Did ya get it? Captain ' Captain: "When I go to jail, I'm gonna have black and white stripes on my clothes!" ''Note: She didn't say "if", but "when I got to jail". Captain: Oh look, Mitternacht! You can buy a Spidersuitman! Mitternacht: What the..? *rolls on floor laughing* Note: This was at a toy store, and what she meant was "Spiderman-suit." This incident took place right before we saw the third Spidey-movie. Mitternacht Mitternacht: "Deidei is the bestest, since he's a real uke and Sasori is his little semechwan and that's how it is, 'cause Deidara's a bishounen and ukeru at the same time and Sasoridanna is only an angry little semeru who's not bishounen, only sometimes when he doesn't want to be a crab anymore and Deidara is uke uke UKEEE!" Note: She was saying this in one breath, talking very fast. '''Sedra Sedra: This radio is broken, and when it's broken it usually doesn't work. Note: Well..? Obvious? xD Sedra: ...everyone wanted to hold my hand, so I had like one kid in each finger... Note: Sedra tells Mitternacht about her experience of cosplaying Soundwave in front of little kids.. '' 'Bowser & Sedra' Bowser: Have I ever said a funny quote? Sedra: yes, think about it. Bowser: Like what? Bowser: I say too many so often..without thinking. Sedra: But it doesn't have to be a funny quote if you can't remember one. Bowser: Say a quote. Bowser: you seem to know so many. Sedra: "Say a quote" Quote by: BJ Bowser: what? Sedra: I quoted you. Bowser: ha. ha. HA. ''Note: Bowser couldn't come up with a quote for herself and wanted Sedra to help her by saying a Quote, and that is exactly what Sedra did, well, maybe not in the way Bowser was thinking. Category:Cosplay Category:Skits Category:Browse